marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezekiel Stane (Earth-101001)
| Last = | HistoryText = Ezekiel Stane is the son of Obadiah Stane. From a young age, his father pressured him to succeed to the point where, rumour had it that he injected nanomachines into his own brain to increase his intellect. Some time before his father's death, Ezekiel's own demise was faked, allowing the young genius to go underground. Becoming an arms dealer, Zeke became affiliated with A.I.M. amongst others as he worked to develop his Technovores. After his father's death, Zeke inherited his father's less legitimate gains. As Tony Stark prepared to launch the Howard Surveillance Satellite, Zeke sent a group of mercenaries called the Raiders to interrupt it. As Tony and War Machine worked on dealing with them, Zeke infiltrated the launch center, killing all of the staff. Having a brief confrontation with Tony, he proved more than a match for Iron Man in their initial fight before taking his leave. The center promptly exploded, severely injuring Rhodey in the process. Tony sets about tracking Zeke, finding him in an old Stark Industries research facility turned hotel in Shanghai. Tony tries to talk him down to no avail, Zeke pointing out that his father and he weren't that close. As Tony laid a hand on Zeke, the Technovores invaded his systems, paralyzing him. Zeke took this opportunity to admire Tony's armor. The two discussed Zeke's philosophy before Zeke attempted to detonate Tony's armor. This effort failed as Zeke started to lose control of the Technovores, his own bio-tech armour failing after Tony unleashed his force field. Zeke is then taken into custody on the Helicarrier after Hawkeye and Black Widow arrive to arrest Tony. Once on board, Zeke's Technovores begin to spread rapidly, invading and taking control of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s systems. The Helicarrier nearly crashed, but Iron Man was able to use arc reactor to stabilize it. The Technovores eventually turn on Zeke and take over his body. Now a mindless monster, Zeke fought Iron Man, causing the Helicarrier to crash into the city of Shanghai. Aided by War Machine, Iron Man let himself be captured by Zeke so War Machine could fire a satellite laser into his arc reactor, leading to Zeke's defeat. Zeke is later taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. | Powers = Control and manipulation over Technovores, which in turn gave him several powers and abilities. * Flight: The Technovore armour allowed Zeke to fly without apparent propulsion. He was capable of achieving impressive speed, seemingly greater than its contemporary Iron Man variant. * Spheres: Zeke was capable of producing white spheres which could be elongated into javelin like weapons which he could use to impale targets. He could also diffuse them into his surroundings, infecting them. In this way they could be used to cripple the Iron Man armour or to explode remotely with impressive force. * Metal Adaptation: Zeke was shown to be capable of dissolving metal structures with Technovore and using them in a variety of methods, including creating vast networks from his armour and also a giant duplicate of his father, much to Tony's disgust. * Regeneration: As he started to lose control, Zeke was shown to regenerate his severed arm using Technovore. | Abilities = Skilled Combatant: Zeke was at times capable of not only matching, but overcoming Tony Stark and James Rhodes in combat, one being a veteran hero, the other an experience air force pilot. Genius Intellect: Though possibly artificially enhanced, Zeke proved highly intelligent, creating and controlling his Technovores while also being an arms dealer at an exceedingly young age. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Zeke was prone to headaches seemingly induced by Technovore that paralyzed him in battle, eventually leading to him losing control as the Technovore took over, transforming him into a mindless monster. | Equipment = Technovore bio-tech armor | Weapons = | Notes = * Zeke Stane is voiced by Eric Bauza and Miyu Irino in the English and Japanese releases of Iron Man: Rise of Technovore, respectively. The two actors also voiced Technovore in the same release. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stane Family Category:Regeneration Category:Arms Dealers Category:Flight Category:Matter Manipulation